Fokus
by Riza Ailhard
Summary: Konsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu, prajurit. Hawkeye sedang menganalisa peta kota Central. Selamat Hari FMA!


Judul: Fokus

Penulis: Riza Ailhard, bukan Hawkeye

Karakter/POV: Nah, ini baru Riza Hawkeye

Setting: Suatu malam di FMAB

Disclaimer: _She belongs to Colonel_ \- Oke! Punya Hiromu Arakawa. Senang kalian?

* * *

Malam itu, di bawah tanah Laboraturium Tiga Central, kau nyaris dihabisi seorang – _atau se-apa cocoknya untuk_ – homunculus Lust. Beruntung bagimu, Mustang datang tepat waktu sebelum tubuh zirah Alphonse hancur berkeping-keping untuk melindungimu. Beruntung sebelum jari-jari tajam Lust menyentuh kulitmu.

Setelah itu kau membawa kolonel bodoh itu ke rumah sakit, dengan bantuan pasukan militer lain yang ada di Laboraturium Tiga. Tak lupa dengan Jean Havoc yang terluka parah di ruang eksperimen misterius. Kau menghubungi Falman untuk menjaga Kolonel Mustang dan Letnan Havoc di rumah sakit. Kau dapat menerjemahkan keluhannya hanya dengan mendengar satu desahan kecil darinya. Dia mengeluh karena mendapat tugas yang serupa dengan tugas sebelumnya – _menjaga Barry Si Pembunuh Mutilasi_ –, dan kali ini dia harus menjaga atasannya yang sedang cedera parah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah bagian dari satuan regu Mustang, satuan regu tangguh nan solid yang beranggotakan Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery dan Falman sendiri. Terlebih lagi mereka adalah atasan bagi Falman. Kau bilang padanya untuk menjaga Kolonel dan Havoc hanya selama beberapa jam bersama Alphonse. Kau akan segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sementara itu, kau ke rumah Fuery dengan dua alasan. Pertama, untuk mengambil seragam militer milikmu yang kau dititipkan kepadanya sesaat sebelum misi dilaksanakan. Kemudian yang kedua, untuk mendiskusikan misteri jalur bawah tanah yang ada di Laboraturium Tiga Central. Di halaman, Hayate menyapamu dengan riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Sersan, kau punya peta kota Central?" tanyamu padanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu segera mengambilnya dan membetangkan peta itu di atas meja. Kau menghitung jarak yang kau tempuh saat berada di lorong bawah tanah itu, dari gedung laboraturium hingga ke gerbang misterius tempat kau dan Alphonse bertemu homunculus Lust. Selagi kau menganalisa peta itu, kau teringat dengan Kolonel Mustang. Ada bekas luka bakar di pinggangnya. Lelaki itu terluka parah.

 _Dasar ceroboh_ , gerutumu dalam hati.

Kau teringat saat Lust mengatakan ia telah membunuh atasanmu. Saat itu kau mempercayai kata-kata homunculus itu hingga kehilangan akal. Kau sangat murka dan menembakkan semua peluru milikmu kepada Lust. Tak ada satupun tembakan yang meleset dari titik fatal bagi manusia. Tapi sayangnya lawanmu bukanlah manusia. Lawanmu adalah homunculus berbahaya yang nyaris _immortal_ , abadi. Peluru tak akan membunuhnya, berapa kalipun kau menembaknya.

 _Mengapa aku melakukannya?_

Harusnya kau bisa menghabisinya tanpa bertingkah semurka itu.

Kau menangis saat pelurumu habis. Bukan karena kau takut serangan balik Lust. Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak takut melawannya. Bahkan kau ingin sekali benar-benar menghabisinya. Kau menangis karena kau tidak bisa mengirim homunculus itu ke neraka. _Agar kolonel bodoh itu tidak mati sia-sia_.

Tangis itu justru berubah makna menjadi tangis keputusasaan. Kau kehabisan amunisi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan Roy Mustang_. Kau putus asa.

Kau menangisinya.

Perasaanmu bercampur aduk dalam tangismu. Roy Mustang, lelaki itu, kolonel bodohmu. Langkahnya selalu kau dukung, apalagi sejak saat itu.

" _Saya akan ikut ke neraka jika memang Anda meminta saya untuk melakukannya."_

Itu kata-katamu saat dia mengangkatmu menjadi asisten pribadinya setelah perang di Ishval.

Kau menangisinya karena menghadapi kenyataan yang sulit kau percaya. Roy Mustang sudah mati. Kau membiarkan dirimu yang tanpa pertahanan berlutut di depan Lust yang ingin mengirimmu ke neraka. Bahkan kau menyuruh Alphonse pergi daripada melindungimu.

 _Mengapa kulakukan itu tadi?_

Kau menyadari tindakanmu di lorong bawah tanah tadi bukanlah tindakan seorang prajurit militer di medan perang. Dan malam tadi adalah medan perang dengan musuh yang lebih sadis daripada dirimu sendiri. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau tidak boleh putus asa.

Saat itu Kolonel Mustang muncul di belakang Lust dan menghabis homunculus itu tanpa ampun. Kau tak percaya dengan penglihatanmu. Dia masih hidup tapi dia cedera parah. Dengan wajah penuh air mata kau menghampirinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah membakar Lust hidup-hidup.

" _Lupakan tentang aku, kau perlu pertolongan sekarang!"_

Itu kata-katamu saat dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Daripada keadaanmu sendiri, kau lebih peduli dengan keadaannya. Sangat peduli.

"Letnan Hawkeye? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Fuery membuatmu kembali ke dunia nyata. Kau menutup matamu dan menyingkirkan lamunan barusan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sersan."

Baru kali ini kau kehilangan konsentrasi saat sedang bertugas.

* * *

Selesai.

AN: It can't be helped, people might fall in love in battlefield. Kayak di _Descendant of The Sun_. Forget about fraternization law and be in love, Royai. And happy FMA day! _Don't forget 03 Oct_. Menerima saran di kolom review. Syukron.


End file.
